A Perfeição
by Quione Grey
Summary: A perfeição dirigida a humanos é algo que se define com pouca verdade, sem provas da verdadeira existência dela. Somente por uma fina ligação com seu intimo que se pode percebe-lá, porém nunca explica-lá.


Era noite. Caminhando pelos corredos de Hogwart, Dorcas fugia de seu salão comunal. Precisava pensa. Se saber pra onde ir, caminava pelo corredores sem destino.

Destraida, não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou, e acabou esbarrando no mesmo. Assustanda com o feito, logo pensou no pior. Mas por sorte, não era Filch, e sim Remus.

– O que faz aqui? - Perguntou Remus surpreso.

– Nada, só... Só estou caminhando - Disse Dorcas sem sabe também o que fazia a li.

– Mas você sabe que não pode circular pelos corredores depois das dez hora - Disse Remus - Você teve sorte de ter esbarrando em mim. Já pensou se desse de cara com o Filch.

– Eu sei, desculpa. - Disse Dorcas olhando para seu pés.

– Agora volte para o salão comunal, não vou poder fica te acobertando sempre - Disse Remus vendo se alguém se aproximava.

Dorcas estava prestes a aceita o pedido do amigo, quando teve um ideia. Pegou em sua mão e o puxou endireção ao corredor leste.

– O que você esta fazendo? - Perguntou Remus enquanto era arrastado pela garota.

– Vem comigo. - Disse Dorcas sem o solta-lo.

– Mas eu estou monitorando, não posso...

– Vem, ninguém vai ver - Disse Dorcas manhosa - Por favor.

Não resistindo ao pedido, Remus cedeu, seguindo com ela em direção a torre de Astronomia. Apesar das luzes apagadas, o brilho das estrelas manteve a claridade. Era impressionante a beleza daquele lugar, até Remus - que não era muito atraido pelos astros - admitia.

A torre arredondada, brilhava a luz do lua. Pelos arcos de concreto que sercava toda a torre, um vento gelado entrava, tocando nos cabelos castanho da pequena Dorcas. Mas isso não a incomodou, pois estava completamente facinada pela beleza da lua.

– Ela é perfeita - Disse Dorcas olhando pra lua.

Remus engoliu em seco, pois pra ele, nela não havia nada de perfeito. Remus se aproximou de Dorcas, e sem sabe o que dizer, ficou apenas a observando.

Chegava ser engraçado aquelas diferenças. Ironico, até podia se dizer. Mas quem se importava, a vida é feita de semelhanças e diferenças, qualidade e defeito.

– A palavra perfeito é muito forte para se definir algo que não se conhece realmente - Disse Remus atraindo a curiosidade de Dorcas.

– Você me conhece a varios anos, o que diria a meu respeito? - Perguntou Dorcas olhando em seus olhos.

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, o deixando meio incerto do que responder. O olha penetrante de Dorcas o deixa nervoso, mas vendo que não tinha como escapar, pensou rapidamente no que dizer.

– Bom, é dificil de se dizer, pois a palavra perfeito quando se refere a humanos, nunca é exatamente o que ela realmente significa, pois nos só o que temos é defeito - Disse Remus, dando uma risada sem humor - Pois a palavra em si, é sinonimo de algo sem defeito, algo incrivelmente desprovido de vinculos desvirtuosos. - Disse Remus incerto do caminho que aquela conversa estava levando - Então, geralmente quando dizemos que outro alguém é perfeito, não queremos dizer que ele não tem defeito algum e sim que tem muitas qualidades. - Disse Remus a olhando nervoso - Bom, o que eu quero dizer, é que... No seu caso... não só no seu caso, mas em todos em si, a perfeição não se define só no fisico e sim também no intimo da pessoa, você esta entendendo? - Perguntou Remus suando frio.

Dorcas ainda o olhando, soltou uma risada sufocado, deixo Remus extremamente constrangido.

– Desculpa, mas eu não entendi nada - Disse Dorcas segurando o riso.

– Desculpa, eu não divia ter dito essas coisas - Disse Remus passando a mão pelos cabelos, inquieto - mas essa é só a explicação logica, pois para cada um de nós a palavra perfeito tem um significado que só nosso intimo pode explicar.

Dorcas se aproximou vagarozamente de Remus e sem tirar os olhos dos dele, perguntou:

– O que seu intimo diz sobre mim?

Ainda nervoso, Remus suava frio. Contudo o olha de Dorcas lhe passava confiança, tornando mas fácil dizer aquilo que realmente sentia. Tomou folego e sem medo, disse:

– Você é perfeita, perfeita pra mim.

Ao absorver aquelas palavras, um sorriso infindável surgiu em seus labíos. E sem mesmo pensar - se ele se referia a amizade ou a algo mais - Dorcas se jogou em seus braços, o beijando furiosamente.

A atitude da garota assustou Remus, mas ao sentir os labíos macios de Dorcas sobre os dele, só o que pode fazer foi corresponder a altura. A gula de Dorcas só se agravava, como se estivesse esperado por aquele momento, a muito tempo. Consumida pelo desejo, Dorcas pulou em seu colo, crusando suas pernas em torno da cintura de Remus. Ao fazer isso, Remus segurou-a pelas coxas, para que pudesse sustentar o seu peso.

O beijo estava cada vez mas intenso, era quase como se conseguisse sugar a energia um do outro, tornando cada vez mas existante o contado entre eles. Com o tempo, o peso sobre ele começou a cansa-lo, mas sem para de beija-la, sentou-se com ela ainda em seu colo. Remus apertou suas mãos entorno de sua cintura e sem resistir, puxou-a para mais perto. Ao sentir apressão de seu corpo contra o dele, Dorcas acordou de seu transe, separando estantaniamente os seus labíos dos dele, enquanto ele a afastava levemente.

– Desculpa... Eu não devia ter feito isso... - Disse Remus ofegante.

– Não, a culpa é minha... Eu que não devia ter me agarrado daquela forma em você - Disse Dorcas o fegando, enquanto apoiava a sua testa sobre a dele.

Sem dizer mais nada, ficaram ali, encarando um ao outro, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Era engraçado pensar que em todos esses anos ficaram escondendo o que sentiam um pelo outro e só agora resolveram demostra o seus sentimentos. E olha como acabou, pensou Remus, quase transamos na torre de astronomia.

Ao pensar nisso, lembrou de algo que uma vez Siríus lhe disse, fazendo o rir levemente.

– O que foi? - Perguntou Dorcas sorrindo curiosa.

– Nada, Sírius uma vez me disse, que quando finalmente ficassemos juntos, seria assim - Disse Remus.

– Assim como?

– Com toda essa... Intencidade - Disse Remus deixando-a vermelha.

– Bom, ele estava certo - Disse Dorcas rindo, enquanto levantavasse de seu colo.

– É, odeio quando ele esta certo - Disse Remus rindo, enquanto se levantava também. - Não conta nada sobre isso pra ele, porque se não ele vai fica me infernizando.

– Aaaah, mas iria se tão engraçado, imagina ele pulando e dançando, comemorando o feito dele - Disse Dorcas rindo.

– É, vendo por esse lado vai realmente se engraçado - Disse Remus rindo, enquanto descia as escadas abraçado a Dorcas.

– Aaah, agora que você já disse que me acha perfeita, eu posso dizer - Disse Dorcas sorrindo marota - eu menti, eu havia entendi o que você tinha dito. Aproposito, obrigada, você também é muito lindo - Piscou Dorcas, deixando Remus seriamente envergonhado.

E sem falarem mais nada, deixaram a torre, seguindo para o um novo começo.


End file.
